Got My Inspiration
by keichila
Summary: "Mungkin kau bisa mendapat sedikit inspirasi disini."-Soonyoung. "Aku mendapatkan banyak."-Jihoon/Seventeen Fic! [SoonHoon] [HoZi]/DLDR! RnR please


**Got My Inspiration**

.

[Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon]

[SoonHoon/HoZi]

.

* * *

.

.

Lee Jihoon tidak pernah tahu jika menjadi penulis lagu akan sangat membuatnya kelahan seperti ini, lelah lahir dan batin. Tapi ia sadar jika menjadi _composer_ adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu. Hanya saja, tidak setiap hari ia berada dalam mood yang baik-baik saja. Ada kalanya ia merasa jenuh dan itu membuatnya kehilangan inspirasi menulis lirik lagunya. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia akan menjadi kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri dan berakhir dengan suasa hati yang semakin buruk.

Hari ini pun begitu, ia merasa kepalanya akan segera meledak saat inspirasi untuk membuat lirik lagunya menguap dan menghilang entah kemana. Kepalanya jadi pening dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara membuat lirik lagu tersebut. Mungkin dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan dan beristirahat sejenak akan kembali menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang mengalami kepenatan.

Setelah menyimpan semua file-nya dengan aman di _flashdisk_ dan mematikan semua peralatannya, ia segera keluar dari ruangannya, tak lupa menguncinya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana. Jalanan nampak lenggang mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Jihoon bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah harinya di dalam ruangan studio musik di sekolah. Dan lagi, perutnya berbunyi dengan keras membuat Jihoon harus menoleh kesana-kemari memastikan tidak ada satu orangpun yang mendengar atau ia akan merasa malu.

Ketika akan menyebrang jalan, ada sebuah motor yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Jihoon berjengit kaget, ia kira pengendara motor itu sedang mabuk dan kehilangan kendali. Si pengendara motor itu segera membuka helmnya, dengan sunggingan senyum lebarnya ia memanggil Jihoon dengan lembut, "Jihoonie~" itu mampu membuat kinerja jantung Jihoon menjadi tidak stabil. Itu Soonyoung.

"Kau darimana mau kemana ?" Jihoon mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan itu. Soonyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mengambil satu helm yang memang terletak di bagian belakang motor lalu menyerahkannya pada Jihoon. "Pakai ini dan cepat naik, janga banyak bertanya." Itu seperti perintah mutlak dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak membantah, hanya saja dia jadi merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Kecepatan motor yang dikendarai Soonyoung ini tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan aman, ini seperti menaiki wahana _rollercoaster_ lengkap dengan belokan-belokan tajamnya. Soonyoung mengendari motornya layaknya Valentino Rossi juara dunia Moto GP, Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Soonyoung dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Soonyoung mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman di tengah-tengah keadaan yang benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya ini.

Jihoon tahu betul bagaimana cara Soonyoung berkendara. Resiko memiliki seorang kekasih yang memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pembalap liar. Ngomong-ngomong, Jihoon sedikit menikmatinya, rasa pening di kepalanya seolah terbang tersapu angin kencang dan menjauhi dirinya. Soonyoung sendiri tentu saja merasa senang dengan kedua lengan si kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan jarak antar keduanya yang seperti menghilang. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

20 menit lamanya dari tempat Jihoon menyebrang tadi sampai ke tempat tujuan, Jihoon pikir Soonyoung akan mengajaknya ke tempat biasanya. Tempat Soonyoung nongkrong dengan teman-temannya yang sesama pembalap liar, Jihoon tidak terlalu suka disana. Tapi tidak, Soonyoung mengajaknya ke taman yang ada di dekat Namsan.

Jihoon menyerahkan helmnya pada Soonyoung, "Tumben mengajakku kesini ?" ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Soonyoung memarkir motornya.

Soonyoung menyusul Jihoon, ikut duduk di samping si mungil. "Aku sedang ingin berdua denganmu." Ucapnya enteng sambil menatap Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mengangguk, pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh taman. Warna-warni bunga yang tersuguh di depannya benar-benar pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuknya, lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Bintangnya banyak sekali." Jihoon menatap kagum hamparan bintang yang tersaji di atas sana.

Soonyoung ikut mendongak, "Bagus kan ?" Jihoon bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jihoon beringsut mendekat ke arah Soonyoung, melingkarkan lengan kanan Soonyoung di pinggangnya sendiri dan ia menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung. Kepalanya masih mendongak ke atas dengan senyum yang tak pernah memudar. Soonyoung sedikit terkejut menyadari tingkah Jihoon mengingat kekasihnya itu termasuk orang yang kaku dan tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya _skinship_. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Jihoon, menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Bulannya sangat terang, indah sekali." Lirih Jihoon. Jihoon tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain bulan terang dan hamparan bintang di atas sana. Begitu terlena dengan suasana tenang disini dan hangatnya rengkuhan dari sang pujaan hati. Semua bebannya seperti menghilang begitu saja, tubuhnya terasa sangat enteng dan pikirannya seperti telah di siram air dingin.

"Ada bulan yang lebih terang dibanding bulan itu." Ujar Soonyoung, tangannya mengusap kepala Jihoon lembut. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan untuk kekasihnya. Jihoon menatapnya heran, "Bukankah bulan hanya ada satu ?" kedua alisnya bertaut. Semua orang juga tahu jika bulan itu cuma satu.

Soonyoung balas menatap Jihoon dengan satu alis terangkat, "Siapa yang bilang bulan cuma satu ?"

"Jangan mengada-ada, Soonyoung. Bulan memang hanya ada satu."

"Bulan yang satunya ada dalam pelukanku."

Hening.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jihoon untuk meresapi setiap kalimat yang Soonyoung lontarkan. Dan saat ia menyadari betul-betul apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung, tanpa aba-aba kedua pipinya langsung berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Soonyoung tertawa puas, merasa berhasil membuat kekasih mungilnya memerah luar biasa. Jihoon terlihat 10000x lebih menggemaskan saat kedua pipi gembilnya itu diwarnai dengan warna merah merona. Jihoon juga terlihat sangat manis.

"Hentikan gombalan tidak bermutumu itu Kwon."

Tawa Soonyoung perlahan mereda dan ia mencubit pucuk hidung Jihoon gemas. "Tapi kau menyukainya, buktinya pipimu memerah." Kwon Soonyoung tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk menjahili si mungil.

"Jangan tertawa!" Jihoon mulai kesal, mendaratkan beberapa pukulan dan cubtan di pinggang dan bahu Soonyoung. Ia tidak suka dijahili seperti itu oleh Soonyoung, membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam dan itu sangat memalukan.

"Tapi serius, kau seperti bulan dan aku bintangnya. Kita selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan."

"Oh, itu benar." Kali ini Jihoon menyetujui. Bulan dan bintang selalu bersama, meski terkadang salah satu dari mereka tidak muncul tapi mereka akan selalu muncul di langit malam yang sama. Intinya mereka memang ditakdiran untuk bersama. Seperti Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

"Apa rasa penatmu sudah hilang ?"

"Kau tahu aku sedang penat ?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, dan Jihoon tersenyum. Soonyoung selalu mengerti bagaimana suasana hatinya. "Setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku langsung mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu kembali ke sekolah untuk menunggumu." Cerita Soonyoung. Jihoon terkejut tentu saja, apa itu benar ? Pikirnya.

"Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pukul 3 sore dan aku baru keluar pukul 11 malam. 8 jam kau menunggu. Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan ? Itu tidak lucu Soonyoung." Celoteh Jihoon sambil melihat ke arah jari-jarinya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang melawak ?" Soonyoung memberikan tatapan paling meyakinkan miliknya dan Jihoon benar-benar dibuatnya tercekat.

"Itu tidak masalah Jihoonie, aku tahu kau akan pulang larut malam, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Jelas Soonyoung pelan sambil menatap Jihoon dalam, penuh kasih sayang. Hati Jihoon menghangat, perutnya seperti sedang dikelilingi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Kau keluar dengan wajah tertekuk, kupikir kau sedang jenuh dan kau tidak dapat menyelesaikan lirik lagumu jadi aku mengajakmu kesini."

Jihoon membawa kedua lengannya melingkar pada leher Soonyoung, "Terima kasih, Soonyoungie."

"Kembali kasih, _my moon_." Dan Soonyoung balas memeluk Jihoon.

"Mungkin kau bisa mendapat sedikit inspirasi disini."

"Aku mendapatkan banyak." Jawab Jihoon dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

NEW PAIRING! Hahahahahahaha SoonHoon mengalihkan duniaku gaes! Mereka munyu sama munyunya kek ChanBaek & VMin! Dan sekali lagi saya bilang kalo saya ga bisa nolak yang munyu-munyu -3-

dan Hoshi, AKU PADAMU SAYANG! The8 too and my beloved WOOZI 3

* * *

 **keichila**

 **4 Agustus 2016**


End file.
